


Never Gonna Be Alone

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Series: Gundam Wing - Avengers Verse [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the mystery fandoms, I have fallen into some odd little worlds.  After spending so long on ice, Quatre is having trouble coping at times with this new world.  Lucky for Quatre, he has his favorite archer, Trowa Barton, to help him through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Be Alone

Trowa prided himself on his ability to read people, to be able to watch silently and know what was going through their minds. Maybe that was what Trowa partly liked about Quatre, not that it wasn't partly that he wasn't well versed in the 1940s society norms. 

Trowa looked up through lashes and bangs when the bathroom door opened up. He would never admit to sneaking glimpses of the pale skin, but he couldn't resist it either. He raised his eyes to fully look at Quatre to watch the trembling hands toweling off his hair. Trowa went over the details of Quatre's last mission in his mind coming up with no reason for Quatre to be so stressed.

When the towel shifted back, Trowa not only see but feel the fear in those blue eyes looking back at him. "Quatre?"

Quatre shook his head as if he could hide from Trowa in that one move before pulling his towel back up over his head to hide his face away. "Just so cold."

Trowa knew there was more to it. That was unless he missed his mark, and as a sniper, that rarely happened. He watched for a bit longer as Quatre tried to cross over to the couch without stopping his hair drying. Once he sat down, Trowa reached over and took over the process in a far more soothing move than the rough distraction Quatre had been using. 

"I can feel it creeping in," Quatre mumbled as the trembling got worse. 

Trowa settled the towel around Quatre's neck so he could see blue eyes. Next thing Trowa knew, he had strong hands gripping his arms and trembling lips pressed to his. He sat in stunned silence, still as a wall for several heartbeats before he barely gave a slight press of his own lips before gently pushing Quatre back.

"Trowa," came the quiet near whine before Quatre was leaning in again.

"No, Quatre," Trowa said bordering on the gentlest tone he'd ever used in his life.

"Need," Quatre started. 

Trowa shook his head, "Not like this you don't." Trowa knew exactly what Quatre wanted. He wanted a distraction that would beat the cold, lonely feeling filling him. 

The low whine hummed in Quatre's throat as Trowa tightened his grip on Quatre's arms. 

"You'll regret it as soon as you calm down," Trowa said swallowing down the other words he wanted to add, the words that would tell Quatre that he didn't want their relationship destroyed by whatever feelings Quatre would have after the fact. They weren't beyond very close friends, but that didn't mean that Trowa didn't want more if Quatre would ever be willing. 

Trowa gave Quatre a moment to let his words sink in before he continued. "We'll get through this," Trowa murmured. "Not gonna leave you alone." Trowa tugged the blanket off the back of the couch. "Shirt off," Trowa said as he pulled his own t-shirt over his head and settled into the corner of the couch. "Come here," Trowa continued as he motioned Quatre to settle in between his legs and against his chest. Once Quatre was stilling, Trowa draped the blanket over them. Trowa stroked the blond hair and wrapped his other arm around Quatre. 

This wasn't the first time Quatre had suffered from the memories, though Trowa only knew because of conversations with Quatre. It was the first time Quatre had broken down with him. Usually, it had been enough to know someone else was near by to settle him enough. Or so Quatre had told him on a late night after a mission, how better to go for drinks than to go with the guy that can't get drunk. He couldn't imagine Quatre going through this alone, couldn't help wondering if he'd been only a phone call away without knowing Quatre needed him.

Trowa thought about asking Quatre to lighten his grip, but he didn't want Quatre to withdraw. He could make a joke about no cracking the ribs of his human pillow, but he was sure that Quatre would deny himself the contact he needed if he realized he ran the risk of injuring someone. Trowa couldn't deny him that. Quatre needed to feel the warmth of another person, no restraining pressure despite the way Quatre clung to him. 

Trowa continued to murmur into Quatre's hair, little reassurances, "not alone," and "safe". Trowa couldn't remember everything he'd said by the time Quatre settled enough to fall asleep. Trowa kissed the top of Quatre's head, blond hair tickling his cheek as he rested his head against Quatre's. Words still slipped from Trowa's lips every time Quatre did more than just rhythmically breathe.

It was into the next morning before Quatre woke to a weight against his head nuzzling against his head.

"S'alright," Trowa mumbled sleepily. "I got you...always got you."

Quatre stilled waking enough to register the voice belonged to Trowa along with all points of contact to anything besides a blanket or their pants. He resisted the urge to hug Trowa and contented himself with just listening to Trowa's heartbeat as Trowa went back into a light sleep. A part of Quatre felt he should leave and let Trowa get real sleep. He could be called out at any time, but Quatre wasn't ready to lose that contact yet. It was warm and soothing. It kept the chill of the memory of his icy tomb away and the haunting feeling of loneliness.

When Quatre woke again, he looked up to see green eyes looking down on him.

"Feeling better?" Trowa asked.

Quatre nodded as he started to sit up, but Trowa's arms didn't release him. 

"It's okay," Trowa assured him. 

Quatre averted his eyes to look at the floor. "I should let you sleep," he said as he again attempted to sit up. This time Trowa's arms slid away with little resistance.

"Quatre, look at me," Trowa said as he righted himself as well. When Quatre only shook his head in response, Trowa reached out and turned Quatre's face, lifting it up to look at him. "I am always here for you."

Quatre gave a slight nod in understanding before closing sad blue eyes.

"I'm not done," Trowa said. "Look at me," he added when Quatre didn't open his eyes. He waited as Quatre took a slow breath before opening his eyes. "I meant what I said last night." Trowa watched as Quatre swallowed hard. "Don’t," Trowa cut in. "I know that feeling, needing to feel something so inside yourself it can help chase away the feelings already filling you up. I also know the regret and self-hate that follows the next morning. It's bad enough with a one-night stand; it's even worse with someone you know. I couldn't stand to have you feel that way, especially about me."

"Trowa," Quatre barely whispered.

Trowa couldn't stop himself, "Besides, I could never take advantage of you like that."

Quatre looked into the green eyes turning shiny as he looked into them. "You've never…"

Trowa shook his head. He wasn't about to explain every bit of abuse his life had been filled with, the ways he'd been taken advantage of his entire life, including by SHIELD. Quatre didn't need to know about all that yet.

"You didn't sleep well either. What do you say we make use of that bed in there and both crash?" Trowa wasn't about to tell Quatre that he was still worried about him or that his own demons were starting to cast their own shadows. 

Quatre smiled just a little. He thought he knew that look in Trowa's eyes. "So long as we have some fondue later." At Trowa's confused look, Quatre chuckled. "I'll tell you later. Right now, sleep sounds good."


End file.
